


What if

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Robert did follow Aaron into the pub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the 14/05/2015 ep.  
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine, but if you find any, feel free to let me know so I can correct them.

Aaron sat moodily at the bar, slowly drinking his pint. 

He hoped Robert had got the message now. How many more times could he say it? He wasn’t interested in Robert’s money. He just wanted a real relationship, an open relationship. He knew Robert was capable of so much kindness, he’d seen it again and again. 

But it seemed like Robert couldn’t get over the idea of what he thought he had to want out of life. A rich life, playing happy family with a rich wife. Aaron snorted at the thought. How anyone could be happy with that family, he’d never know. Well, it wasn’t his problem anymore. He’d get over it. 

Hopefully Robert would move away now. Let him go to London or Manchester on his own with all his fucking money. Or wherever it was that he had lived before he’d come back to Emmerdale. 

Aaron heard his mum gave a scathing grunt and looked up to see Robert emerge from the backroom and make his way around the bar. Surprised, his eyes followed Robert making his way over and sitting down next to him. He could hear his mum practically growling but he kept his eyes on Robert. He decided not to say anything and see what he was gonna try now, in a pub full of people.

Robert looked him right in the eyes but addressed Chas, “A pint please, Chas.” He looked away from Aaron for a moment, only to stare at her defiantly, daring her to make a fuss. 

He kept looking at her until she’d put the pint in front of him and gone over to the other side of the bar, talking to Debbie.

“I figured you weren’t going to come back for it, so I finished your tea.”

Aaron stared at Robert incredulously. “Am I supposed to say thanks now?” 

“Aaron,” Robert said in hushed tones, leaning in a bit closer. “I’m an idiot.”

Aaron raised his eyes. “You’ve only figured that out just now?” He quickly took a sip of his pint, before anything more scathing came out. He turned away from Robert and stared at the bottles lining the walls. Maybe he should walk away, but dammit he’d only just started this pint and he was tired of having to be the one to change his life to accommodate Robert. 

Robert stared down at his hands, his fingers playing with the condensation on his pint glass. 

“Chrissie tried to torch me.”

Aaron wasn’t sure if he’d even heard that right. “What? When?”

“Earlier, when I went over there. We were out walking and she lured me to the outbuilding where her dad had that heart attack from the robbery? She locked me in there and doused it in petrol. It wasn’t really petrol but she made me think it was. Then she threw a lighter at it. I thought I was gonna die.” 

Aaron knew he was staring wide eyed at him. “Wff. Why… why would she do that?”

“She overheard us talking yesterday. Before she came in, she heard everything.” Robert let out a shaky breath. “She must have been furious. She was so insane. I nearly wet my pants and she was just laughing her head off.” 

Aaron touched his arm, needing some physical confirmation that Robert was unhurt. 

“Are you alright?”

Robert was looking down at his hand and Aaron quickly pulled away, looking around to see if anyone had seen them. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. She let me out and gave me the check. Told me to bugger off basically.”

Robert hesitated and slowly reached out, taking Aaron’s hand in his own.

“I meant it Aaron, I want to go away with you. Get away from them.” He sighed. “I understand what you want from me. But I’m not gay. I never really thought about it all that much. I guess I’m bi?”

He looked up. Aaron opened his mouth, ready to tell him he didn’t have to come out as gay, just that he didn’t want their relationship to be a secret, but Robert cut him off.

“It’s just that I’m afraid of what they’ll do to you. Lawrence and Chrissie. They’re insane. You’ve seen what Lawrence can do when he thinks someone has hurt his family. And Chrissie’s just as bad. If they find out I’ve been cheating on her with you, they’re gonna do everything they can to destroy you and your family. And my family. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Robert looked at him imploringly, all the while still rubbing his thumb over Aaron’s hand. Aaron looked down at it, conflicting thoughts running through his mind. Robert was right, he had seen what Lawrence had done to Moira’s business, when he thought Ross had been involved with the robbery. Of course he’d been right about that, but talk about blowing things out of proportion. And now Chrissie trying to set Robert on fire. 

And he loved Robert, so much. The past few weeks had been harrowing, trying to stay away, trying to stay angry enough not to let him close again. He wanted to go away with Robert. Away from the village with both their rocky pasts. Away from their crazy families. Away from all the judgements. 

He’d have to leave his mum and Paddy behind though, and Leo, his godson. And Adam, his best friend, and their new business. Even his grudging friendship with Finn and Ross. Vic, who’s seen him through some of the worst stages of his life. He’d tried leaving it all behind once before, and he’s just ended up here again a few years later. He’d missed it too much. France had been great, and Ed had been great, but Aaron knew he belonged here in Emmerdale. It was his home. 

Aaron looked up again at Robert, trying to say how sorry he was but that he couldn’t leave. 

And suddenly reality crashed into their little bubble as Adam was standing right beside him, slapping both him and Robert on the shoulders. 

“Alright lads? What with the somber faces? It’s a celebration today!”

Aaron and Robert pulled apart, the guilty looks evident on their faces. But it was too late, Adam had seen them holding hands. He looked at Aaron, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Aaron? What’s going on?”

Aaron sighed. Time to start lying again. Good thing Adam wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. The excuse wouldn’t even have to be that credible.

“Adam, it’s not what you think…”

“Actually…” Aaron looked up at Robert in surprise. Robert looked at Adam. “Actually, it IS what you think.” He stood up from his barstool. “Everyone, can I have your attention for a moment?”

Aaron’s eyes went wide. “Robert, what are you doing?”

Robert smiled at him. “Trust me.”

Robert raised his voice again, ready to address the people staring at him curiously. “Most of you are here today to celebrate the engagement of Debbie and Pete,” He raised his glass in a salute, “but if I can just interrupt you all for a quick announcement of my own.”

Aaron pulled at his arm and hissed at him. “Robert, shut up. I didn’t mean it, it was just a bluff. I knew you were never gonna do it.”

But Robert was determined. “As I’m sure you’ve all noticed, things haven’t been going all that well between Chrissie and I the past few days. I can freely admit most of that’s my own fault. I’ve done some things I’m not proud of.” He paused, watching the faces around him. Some were looking at him smugly, as if they’d always known he was a good-for-nothing, others looked on, eager for gossip.

“But there’s one thing I am proud of. I’ve met someone, who’s worth all the trouble I’m gonna get over this.” He looked down. “I love you, Aaron Livesy. And I know I’m a fuck up, but will you give me a chance?”

Aaron stared at him with his mouth open. Did he really just? To the entire village? His mind was racing. What on earth could he say to that? But Robert was already pulling him to his feet and putting his hands on his waist.

“What do you say? Is this good enough for you?” And Robert leaned in. The deafening roar in Aaron’s ears fell silent as soon as their lips met. He was still in shock and reacted automatically, opening up under the familiar pressure of Robert’s tongue asking for entrance. His hands found their place on Robert’s back and neck, the butterflies in this tummy causing an overwhelming storm of emotion. 

Behind his back the shocked gasps gave way to furious whispers and speculations but Aaron was focused on one thing only; the man he loved in his arms. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm terrible at ending fics. If I hadn't just written this myself, I'd be scoffing at it.


End file.
